rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Food
, gobbling cookies]] Much of Remnant's food is the same as or similar to food found in real life, though Remnant has its own brand names. There are a number of foods that are significant to the characters. Also mentioned here are brand name foods. Drinks *Hot chocolate - Professor Ozpin enjoys drinking hot chocolate. *Coffee - Bartholomew Oobleck enjoys coffee from his thermos, mugs, glasses and disposable cups. In "Destiny", Weiss suggests going out for coffee. A bag of coffee beans is seen in "A Slip Through Time and Space", the 23rd episode of RWBY Chibi. *Non-alcoholic cocktail - Yang Xiao Long orders a Strawberry Sunrise in the "Yellow" Trailer. In the official manga, Yang orders non-alcoholic Strawberry Sunrises for herself and Ruby. *Milk - Ruby mentions during "The First Step" that she doesn't need friends to help her grow because she "drinks milk". In "Best Day Ever", she squeezes a carton of milk of the brand "Udder Satisfaction". *Soda - Three brands of soda are debuted during the food fight: "Dr. Piper", "Ol' King Cold" and "People Like Grapes" Soda. *Alcohol - In "Welcome to Beacon," James Ironwood is seen pouring something from a flask, presumably alcoholic, in his mug of coffee. Qrow Branwen is sometimes seen drinking alcohol, including during his introduction in "New Challengers...". In "Kuroyuri", a young Lie Ren attempts to buy a bottle of sake for his father. *Tea - In "Black and White", Blake Belladonna is drinking what appears to be tea outside the cafe. She later mentions tea in "Destiny". Sun Wukong and the Belladonna family are seen drinking homemade tea in "Menagerie". Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 13908.png|Hot chocolate 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04534.png|Oobleck's thermos, a disposable coffee cup and mugs Chibi 23 00012.png|"Real Chibi Beans" coffee beans V2 01 00030.png|"Udder Satisfaction" brand milk People like grapes.png|"People Like Grapes" Soda V2e1 ol king cold.png|"Ol' King Cold" and "Dr. Piper" soda V3 02 00108.png|Shelves full of alcohol V3 03 00079.png|Qrow drinking alcohol from his personal flask V4 10 00026.png|Ren trying to buy sake V4 05 00042.png|Sun drinking homemade tea Sweets and Snacks *Cookie - During "Ruby Rose", Ozpin sets a plate of cookies before the titular girl, which she, though hesitant at first, quickly gobbles down during the interrogation. Later, she is seen to treat this as a full meal during "Jaunedice". In "Burning the Candle", Yang mentions Summer Rose baking cookies. In "Ruby Makes Cookies", the 1st episode of RWBY Chibi, Ruby attempts to make cookies. *Pie - Nora Valkyrie throws a whole cream pie at Weiss' face "Best Day Ever", prompting the food fight seen in that episode. In "The Four Maidens", a pie was served on the table at the end of the tale. *Popcorn - In "Round One", Mercury Black is eating popcorn. Ozpin mentions popcorn in "It's Brawl in the Family", and large containers of popcorn are seen throughout Volume 3 on posters, held by background characters in the colosseum's stands and held by Ren in "Destiny". *Cotton candy - In "Destiny", Jaune Arc gives Pyrrha Nikos cotton candy on a stick. *Marshmallow - In "Fighting Game", the 4th episode of RWBY Chibi, marshmallows are roasted on Yang's fiery aura. *Candy - In "Ren Plays Tag", the 9th episode of RWBY Chibi, peppermint candies are seen during Ren's training. *Chips - "Nurse Ruby", the 11th episode of RWBY Chibi, Jaune uses an empty Tater Chips brand potato chip bag for his ASMR video. He states that the chips were salt and vinegar flavor. Potato chips are then mentioned in "Episode 23" of RWBY Chibi during Team JNPR's dance lesson. *Cake - In "Magnetic Personality", the 8th episode of RWBY Chibi, Nora swallows an entire cake. In "Kuroyuri", Ren gazes into the window of a bakery that has whole cakes, chocolate cupcakes and slices of lemon cake on display. Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 12554.png|A plate of cookies WOR TFM 00034.png|A pie, in the lower right corner V3e1 93.png|A large bucket of popcorn V3 08 00036.png|Cotton candy Chibi 04 00025.png|Roasting marshmallows Chibi 09 00030.png|Peppermint candy Chibi 11 00023.png|"Tater Chip" brand potato chips bag V4 10 00027.png|Cakes and cupcakes Grains *Pancake - Early in "The First Step", Nora slurps down a stack of pancakes. She appears to be partial to this food, as she is regularly seen eating or heard talking about pancakes. Pancakes also make an appearance in RWBY Chibi. *Cereal - During "The First Step", Weiss establishes Pyrrha's fame by mentioning Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. *Bread - During the food fight in "Best Day Ever", Pyrrha and Blake wield baguettes as weapons. Croissants are seen in "Lessons Learned" and "End of the Beginning". In "Kuroyuri", An Ren is seen carrying a basket of different types of bread, and young Ren stares into a bakery that has loaves of bread made to look like cats. *Noodles - In "Painting the Town...", Sun and Neptune eat at A Simple Wok noodle house. In "Round One", teams RWBY and JNPR are seen enjoying large bowls of ramen. *Waffle - In "Breach", Jaune Arc mentions waffles in his sleep. *Crepe - In "Remembrance", Whitley Schnee mentions Klein Sieben making crepes for breakfast. Image Gallery 1104 The First Step 02009.png|Pancakes 1104 The First Step 07371.png|Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes cereal V2 01 00040.png|Baguettes V3 0400051.png|Croissants V4e10 an ren bread.png|Different types of bread V4 10 00027.png|Loaves of bread styled like cats, on the right V3e1 85.png|Bowls of ramen Fish and Other Meats Fish *During "The Stray", upon learning of her Faunus nature, Ruby mentions that Blake "does like tuna a lot." *During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Weiss uses a swordfish as a weapon. *In "Round One", Blake receives a bowl of ramen with whole fish on top. *In "Menagerie", multiple kiosks in the marketplace have different kinds of fish for sale. Image Gallery V2e1 weiss fish.png|Swordfish V3e1 85.png|Fish V4 05 00010.png|A Menagerie marketplace with kiosks selling various types of fish Poultry *In "Jaunedice", Jaune has a plate of Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets. Later, in "Painting the Town...", Neptune is eating Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets at A Simple Wok. *During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Yang uses a pair of roasted turkeys as impromptu weapons. In "Search and Destroy", Ruby is seen playing with Zwei, using an entire turkey. Image Gallery 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Chicken nuggets on Jaune's plate V2 01 00036.png|Turkeys Mammal *During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Blake uses a string of sausages as a weapon. *In "Search and Destroy", "Fall" and "PvP", shots of Mountain Glenn show an abandoned hamburger restaurant, which Miles Luna calls "Hamburger", though considering the fallen W and the W logo, it may actually be called Whamburger. *In "The Four Maidens", ham is served on the table. Image Gallery V2 01 00048.png|Sausages WOR TFM 00032.png|Ham Fruits and Vegetables Fruits *Apples - An apple was first seen on a plate in front of Weiss in "Jaunedice". Apples are seen throughout the cafeteria during the "Best Day Ever" food fight and being sold at multiple marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie". *Tomatoes - Cherry tomatoes are seen on salads in the Beacon Academy cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". *Bananas - Sun Wukong eats a banana in "The Stray" and has thrown banana peels at people twice. Bananas are seen for sale in the marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie". *Grapes - Nora is seen launching grapes for Yang to catch before the food fight in Best Day Ever. *Watermelons - Watermelons are seen being used as weapons during the "Best Day Ever" food fight. *Strawberries - Monty Oum once stated that Ruby's favorite food is actually strawberries. They are later seen in "Lessons Learned" and "End of the Beginning". Strawberries are seen on top of cupcakes in "Kuroyuri". *Oranges - In "Menagerie", some of the marketplace kiosks have oranges for sale. *Cherries - In "Kuroyuri", cherries are seen on top of cupcakes. *Lemons - In "Kuroyuri", lemon slices are seen on top of slices of cake. Image Gallery V4 05 00005.png|Apples, oranges, and bananas are visible in front of kiosks 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|Cherry tomatoes, green grapes and apples 1201 Best Day Ever 11937.png|Watermelons V4 10 00027.png|Strawberries, cherries and lemon slices atop baked goods Vegetables *Cabbage - Peter Port describes his grandfather as "smelling of cabbages". *Potatoes - In "Jaunedice", Jaune has mashed potatoes on his plate. Some marketplace kiosks in "Menagerie" have red potatoes for sale. *Lettuce - Salads are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". *Leeks - During the "Best Day Ever" food fight, Ren uses a pair of leeks as weapons. *Cucumbers - Cucumbers are visible on the table that Ren takes a pair of leeks from during the "Best Day Ever" food fight. *Mushrooms - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention truffles. *Brussels sprouts - In "Search and Destroy", Ruby, Blake and Yang have a brief conversation where they mention Brussels sprouts. *Carrots - In "The Four Maidens", carrots can be seen in the hermit's garden and on the table. In "Menagerie", carrots are seen for sale in some of the marketplace kiosks. *Green onions - In "Menagerie", some of the marketplace kiosks have green onions for sale. Image Gallery 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Mashed potatoes with gravy on Jaune's plate V4 05 00010.png|Red potatoes and carrots are visible in front of a kiosk 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|A salad (lettuce) on the left 1201 Best Day Ever 14728.png|Leeks and cucumbers V4 05 00008.png|Green onions and carrots on a kiosk Other Food *The red sap from the Forever Fall Forest seems to be edible, though some people might be allergic to it. *In "Forever Fall, Pt.2", Pyrrha mentions that Nora drank the syrup for their pancake dinner. *Sandwiches are seen in the Beacon cafeteria in "Jaunedice" and "Best Day Ever". *During the food fight, among the many food items seen are bottles of ketchup and mustard. *Zwei's dog food cans, seen in "Field Trip", are named "Gentleman's Best Friend Dog Food". Image Gallery Red Sap.PNG|Red sap 1201 Best Day Ever 07816.png|A sandwich V2 01 00042.png|Ketchup V2 08 00029.png|"Gentleman's Best Friend" brand dog food Chibi2 02 00010.png|Peanut butter Trivia *The soda, Ol' King Cold, has the Schnee Dust Company logo. **Ol' King Cold is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Old King Cole". *The "People Like Grapes" soda brand is a reference to the humorous statement by Gavin Free. *Weiss having an apple in front of her in "Jaunedice" is most likely a reference to "Snow White", Weiss' character allusion. *"Dr. Piper" is the RWBY equivalent of the popular "Dr. Pepper" soda, while possibly also being a reference to the story of The Pied Piper. *The logo of the hamburger restaurant in Mountain Glenn appears to be a big "W". This might be a reference to the "M" logo belonging to McDonald's or the "W" logo belonging to Whataburger. Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Consumer Products